<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we don't need words by iolanthie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553929">we don't need words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolanthie/pseuds/iolanthie'>iolanthie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Guitar, Kissing, M/M, Music, Romance, Serenade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolanthie/pseuds/iolanthie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While out scouting, Mitch finds a guitar. He decides to practice in secret so he can learn how to play a song for James.</p><p> <br/>Inspired by an anon ask sent to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/stop_breaking_my_heart_telltale/pseuds/stop_breaking_my_heart_telltale">stop_breaking_my_heart_telltale</a> 's tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James (Walking Dead: Suffer The Children)/Mitch (Walking Dead: Done Running)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we don't need words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/stop_breaking_my_heart_telltale/gifts">stop_breaking_my_heart_telltale</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first thing I have ever written in first person in my life. Hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mitch doesn't typically enjoy going on scouting trips, especially to places they haven't been before. Even though years have passed, he still hears the words <em>safe zone</em> ringing in his mind and he feels uneasy when they step outside of where it used to be. </p><p>However, he finds one thing that makes this trip different, one thing that makes it truly worthwhile: an old guitar.</p><p>The guitar isn't in the best shape when he finds it, but he doesn't care. All five strings are intact, they just need a little tuning. Or a lot of tuning.</p><p>There are band stickers all over it, faded and worn. It's covered in dust and debris, with several sloppy signatures all over the front.</p><p>It takes a considerable amount of willpower for him to refrain from tinkering with the strings right here and now. After a single thrum he knows it'll sound good once he fixes it. <br/>
<br/>
Willy excitedly asks to see the guitar, reaching for it before waiting for a response. <br/>
<br/>
"Hey - hey! Watch out for the strings," he says, referring to the scraggly ends of the guitar strings sticking up at the top. "They're sharp, they could cut your fingers."<br/>
<br/>
Willy slowly removes his hand from the scraggly part of the strings and Mitch sighs, checking the boy's hand for any cuts.<br/>
<br/>
"You're okay, just wait 'til I answer before you go ahead and grab something, alright?"</p><p>The boy murmurs an apology, admiring the guitar without touching it this time.<br/>
<br/>
Clementine ends up finding a bunch of more practical items to take back to the school - tools, utensils, preserved food - while Willy grabs a selection of toys to bring back.<br/>
<br/>
Mitch carries the guitar in one hand and slings a backpack of supplies over his shoulder with the other. <br/>
<br/>
Once they get back to the school, Mitch gets to work. He trims down the scraggly ends of the strings carefully, getting rid of the sharp edges. He borrows some cleaning supplies to get the dust and the faded stickers off. The permanent marker is the only thing he can't repair, but he decides that he likes it, anyway.<br/>
<br/>
Considering how much graffiti he's written all over the school, it doesn't bother him.<br/>
<br/>
He's even able to find a permanent marker so that he and Willy can add to the scribbles on the front of the guitar, eventually. For now he's too concerned with tuning it so that he can start practicing. <br/>
<br/>
When he starts thinking of songs he'd like to learn, James keeps coming to his mind. <br/>
<br/>
He finds himself down in the basement most nights, with just the guitar and some sheet music he found in the music room. It's not for the song he has in mind, of course, but it's enough to refresh his memory of the chords and notes. Once he gets the hang of it again, he closes his eyes, humming the song to himself and figuring out the notes from playing it by ear. <br/>
<br/>
One day, when he's in the middle of practicing, it sinks in that this song reminds him of James. The lyrics, the melody - he's never been good at capturing how he feels with words but this song is remarkably close.<br/>
<br/>
Although he tries not to pay attention to Clementine and Louis when they're doting on each other, Louis' words still managed to get in his head. <em>Music is a way to express what you can't capture with just words.<br/>
</em><br/>
Maybe this could be the way he... lets James know how he feels. <br/>
<br/>
It takes a while to learn the song, but he enjoys having the nights to himself. Getting lost in the music, in thoughts of James... He doesn't know if he'll have the nerve to actually play this in front of him, but the thought of doing it and seeing that soft look in his eyes... makes him feel <em>something.</em> He can't explain what it is, but it's real.<br/>
<br/>
One night he hears the door swing open while he's practicing in the cellar and he practically jumps out of his skin. He was so immersed in his thoughts that he hadn't heard anyone approaching at all - but his panic eases slightly when he sees that it's Clementine.<br/>
<br/>
"Mitch? What are you doing down here?"<br/>
<br/>
His throat goes dry. Practicing guitar is one thing, but doing it at night, in secret - he knows she'll be suspicious.<br/>
<br/>
"I - uh - w-what are <em>you</em> doing here?" He tries to sound nonchalant, but firm - as if she was the one doing something unusual rather than him.<br/>
<br/>
She blinks at him. "It's the middle of the night." <br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, and?" <br/>
<br/>
"Doesn't Willy usually wake you up early?" <br/>
<br/>
He tries not to stutter when he speaks but fails. "W-what about AJ?" <br/>
<br/>
"He couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd try to find -"</p><p>She stops when she notices the area Mitch had made for himself in the cellar. The tools had all been shoved aside and sheet music strewn about the workstation. She also sees several half eaten snacks next to him - revealing that he had been here for a while. <br/>
<br/>
A grin tugs at her lips and he knows he's been caught. <br/>
<br/>
He refuses to look her in the eyes and starts gathering up the papers instead. <br/>
<br/>
"Mitch, what're you doing down here that you don't want the others to see?"<br/>
<br/>
"I can't come down to my own workstation now?"<br/>
<br/>
"You know that's not what I mean."<br/>
<br/>
"I was just leaving, anyway."<br/>
<br/>
"C'mon, Mitch, don't do this. We're friends!"<br/>
<br/>
He's already up, ready to run for it with the guitar in hand, but she blocks his path. He says nothing, avoiding her eyes.<br/>
 <br/>
He can feel his stupid cheeks getting flushed and he hates it. <br/>
<br/>
"You can trust me. You know that, right?" <br/>
<br/>
A few seconds pass by in silence and he knows it's already too late. Since he hesitated, she'll know his denial is a front. <br/>
<br/>
He wonders how much he can get away with omitting. <br/>
<br/>
"I was... trying to learn a new song." <br/>
<br/>
"And? There's gotta be more to it than that." <br/>
<br/>
"... Alright, it's... for... someone."<br/>
<br/>
Clementine isn't usually one for gossip, but she can't help beaming at the admission. <br/>
<br/>
"Is it Ruby?"</p><p>"What? No!" <br/>
<br/>
"Omar?" <br/>
<br/>
"I swear to fucking God - "<br/>
<br/>
"Aasim?" <br/>
<br/>
"Jesus Christ. Will you shut up if I tell you?"<br/>
<br/>
Clementine nods vigorously, still grinning way too wide for Mitch's liking. <br/>
<br/>
"If you tell anyone... "<br/>
<br/>
"I won't. I swear." <br/>
<br/>
"On your life?" <br/>
<br/>
"Geez, Mitch, you must be pretty serious about this!"<br/>
<br/>
"Shut up." <br/>
<br/>
"Alright, Mitch, I swear on my life. Will you tell me now?" <br/>
<br/>
"You're not allowed to tease me about it, either." <br/>
<br/>
Clementine playfully rolls her eyes. "I promise. You're killing me here!" <br/>
<br/>
"Oh, I'm killing <em>you</em>?" He glares, the sarcastic remark hanging in the air for a moment while she waits. <br/>
<br/>
"He doesn't even know yet," he sighs. <br/>
<br/>
She blinks and he leans forward, his mouth close to her ear.<br/>
<br/>
"I... It's... It's James," he whispers. <br/>
<br/>
Clementine gasps, her hand flying to cover her mouth. <br/>
<br/>
Mitch shushes her, looking behind himself in case anyone was listening to their conversation.</p><p>"If he finds out I'll-"</p><p>With considerable effort, Clementine tries to hide her smile by pressing her lips together. It's hard to take her seriously when she says, "It's okay, Mitch, I won't tell anyone."</p><p>He's still glaring at her, cursing himself for not being a better liar.</p><p>"For what it's worth... I think he'd like that."</p><p>"Um... what?"</p><p>"You playing him a song."</p><p>"Uh... why do you say that?" He's aware of how stupid he sounds, but he can't help it. It's like his mind can't process what she's saying.</p><p>Clementine shrugs, still smiling way too wide. "I know James, that's all."</p><p>He feels dumbfounded for a moment. What is it about James that makes her think he would like it - like <em>him</em>? He wants to ask her, but the moment's gone before he gets the chance.</p><p>"Are you coming up? It's gonna be light out soon. You should get some sleep."</p><p>Mitch sighs and gathers his things, still a bit flustered. Once he's got everything, he follows Clementine back up the stairs.</p><p>"You're way too happy about this," he grumbles.</p><p>"No I'm not!"</p><p>"Yeah, you are!"</p><p>"Well... it's cute, okay?"</p><p>"No it isn't. You're just a weirdo."</p><p>Clementine scoffs, playfully nudging him when they get to the top of the stairs. He cracks a smile. It's hard to stay mad at her.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>---</p><p><br/>
When the day comes, Mitch tries to pretend it's like any other day. He's got the song memorized - that part's easy. But the parts involving James, those make him nervous.</p><p>He casually invites James to hang out in his room after dinner. They've hung out here a bunch of times - lately they've been reading comic books together. James never had a chance to read them when he was young, so Mitch shows him his favourite series and they spend the night reading and joking about the series back and forth.</p><p>Eventually, Mitch decides it's time to gather all his courage, push down all his nerves and show James the song.<br/>
<br/>
The guitar's hidden in his closet, and when he brings it out James' eyes are wide with shock.</p><p>"You - I didn't know you played," James chuckles softly, awkwardly, as if he was nervous himself.</p><p>Mitch sits down on the bed, across from where James is sitting on the floor. "It was a long time ago - 'til I found this."</p><p>He tries to think of the right thing to say - but his heart is beating too fast and it won't slow down. He feels his companion's eyes watching him and that all goes out the window.</p><p>So he just starts playing, his fingers moving along the chords with ease.</p><p>James doesn't make a sound. Mitch thinks he can see his expression change out of the corner of his eye when he realizes what's happening.</p><p>He closes his eyes, determined to get through the song without making an error. He hopes James can recognize the tune - it was a fairly well-known song in the old world. </p><p>His own thoughts are distracting, so he pictures James' face as he plays, the smile that makes his stomach flip every time he sees it. The rest of the song comes easily, flowing through him seamlessly.</p><p>With the last thrum, he opens his eyes and forces himself to meet James' gaze.</p><p>His eyes are bright, emotional. He seems speechless. </p><p>In the second it takes for him to put the guitar down, James makes his way over to the bed and sits close to him, leaning into his side.</p><p>Mitch didn't think this far ahead - he doesn't know what to do. James' arms wrap around him and his chest presses against Mitch's side.</p><p>He turns his head slowly and their faces are so close that he can feel James' breath. Suddenly, their noses are touching and their eyes meet. In that moment, they both understand, they both know.</p><p>Their lips brush gently against each other and he feels James moving closer into the kiss. <br/>
<br/>
Then Mitch lets himself go, he lets himself kiss this boy the way he'd wanted to for so long, longer than he'd ever want to admit. James' tongue feels hot against his own and his lips are perfect, <em>he's</em> perfect.</p><p>All he can think about, all he can feel, all he can taste is <em>James</em>. He had crawled into every part of Mitch's mind, his heart, <em>everything</em>. </p><p>When they part, Mitch wraps his arms around his waist, keeping him held close. He doesn't want this moment to end, he doesn't want to let him go. Thankfully, his companion seems to be enjoying their embrace just as much as he is.</p><p>As all his reservations have gone out the window, Mitch presses his face into James' neck, exhaling slowly against his skin. A heartbeat flutters against his cheek and he finds himself captivated by its steady rhythm. Fingertips gently move up and down his back as he listens to the soft sound of James breathing.</p><p>He stays there, pressed close to him, mesmerized by every part of James, his chest aching with an emotion he can't name, for as long as he possibly can.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>